


Honest

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: R.I.P.D.
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wasn't always honest in life but he is in death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

Nick is an honest man in death even if he wasn't always in life. The R.I.P.D. has been good for him. He's learned what caring for someone truly means. It means letting them go and letting them be happy even if it isn't with you. So not long after seeing her alive again Nick leaves Julia.

Nick is honest with himself when he realizes that even though he misses Julia, he's happy. He also admits this is mostly because of Roy. The gruff man has grown on him, they've become fast friends and Nick would be lying if he said he didn't sometimes want more. He has been wanting more even before he completely let Julia go.

If Nick is honest with himself he knows when the wanting started. The stand-off started it all, watching Roy walk out into that abandoned street with his head held high, hand on his gun and a look of determination on his face. The Deados had jumped up and began to aim, for a moment Nick feared Roy would be shot but then Roy had drawn. Within moments, the Deados were gone and all that was left was gray smoke.

Nick is an honest man in death, so when he catches Roy checking out his ankles one day while they relax, he doesn't play it off. Instead he clears his throat and when Roy's eyes meet his he smiles and trails his foot up the side of Roy's leg. Roy stutters and then grins back.


End file.
